Dr Jakyl and Mr Hyde
by xX Charlie Purple Xx
Summary: The great, great, great ETC, grand daughter of Alice, Justine, has been kidnapped by the few followers left of the Red Queen. She's frightened, however, being kidnapped at a time like this is the least of her worries.
1. Trouble in school

**A/N: **i don't own Alice in wonder land *pout*, the Mad Hatter *big pout* or any of the actors *im depressed now* The only thing i do own is Justine and her secret. :)

**Full summary: **The great, great, great ETC, grand daughter of Alice, Justine, has been kidnapped by the few followers left of the Red Queen. She's frightened, however being kidnapped at a time like this is the least of her worries. When she meets up with the Mad Hatter and friends, will she run and hide, afraid of her secret? Or will she face it head on and spill everything in order for them to help her get back home.

Ok, so this is a short opening to my story just to see how it goes. This is set in 2010 btw lol cause' I don't feel like writing in old English and what not. And I also have some funny ideas for reactions to slang. And also, where I got this idea from. For those of you, and I don't know how many, have read the book cycler, by Lauren McLaughlin, that's where I got my idea. And if you have read it, you already know what Justine's secret is. So, without further ado!! Let the story begin. *curtains open, while lights dim*

* * *

_"How is a raven like a writing desk?" the man asked. "I have no idea. Are you gunna' tell me or not? You've been asking me the same damn question every night for weeks." The girl replied, very, VERY, annoyed with the man in front of her. _

"_Ah ah aah." The man sung. "Now why would I do that? It just ruins the surprise of a good riddle." He finished, turning to walk away. "Wait!" the girl yelled, reaching out to his fading back. "Won't you at least tell me your name?" _

_The girl stood there staring at his retreating form, hands clenched into tight fists. Turning gracefully, the man smiled slowly. "You…may call me Hatter." And with that he gave a low bow, and faded away altogether.

* * *

_

"Miss Justine!" the teacher yelled. "Hmmm? Oh, what?" I asked, annoyed by the teacher's voice already. "Don't you what me. Either you pay attention right now, or miss my instructions and risk blowing up my entire classroom. And when that happens, I highly doubt your family has enough money to pay for that kind of damage. Am I right Miss Justine?"

"Yeah….whatever." I answered. "Good. Now class, id like you to take out your beakers and…"

I stopped listening. The teacher annoyed the hell out of me anyways. I hated biology, and I hated it with a fiery passion. Unfortunately, I have to take it to pass high school.

And even worse, the other biology class is completely full. So I'm stuck with Mrs. Reefer. AKA: Mrs. Reefer-head. She's always rude too. Especially to me. I don't know why though. I never did anything to her.

'Sophomore year really sucks.' I thought, reaching over to grab a beaker. I walked up front to grab a paper cup with water. We were gunna' be looking at our DNA with the naked eye. Whoop-Dee-Doo. But I poured the water into my mouth anyways as I started to think about my dream.

'Why_ IS_ a raven like a writing desk?' I wondered. 'Well….a raven is a bird, and desks are…well, desks. So they really can't be anything alike, unless you consider the color black a similarity.'

Apparently I had stopped in the middle of the classroom, and everyone was staring at me, as Jessie, the "_Pretty_" girl, threw her boney elbow into my spine, effectively making me spit water and cheek cells all over Ellen, the Goth girl who, go figure, just so happened to hate my guts.

I whipped around, glaring javelins into Jessie's skull, but she kept on smiling and giggling. I turned around just in time to avoid getting pounded in the back of the head with Ellen's ring studded knuckles. Although that DID leave me open for a brand new skull-and-crossbones branded nose job. Ha-ha funny right? No.

"BITCH!!!!"

30 minutes later, me an' Ellen were seated in the main office, while our parents sat talking to Mrs. Pointer, the principle. Its funny how I'm sitting here too and I hadn't even thrown the first punch. I looked over, and saw Ellen glaring at me. She acts like I did any real damage by spitting water on her, besides MAYBE rusting the chain necklace with the HIM logo on it if I'm lucky.

Suddenly my mom comes busting out of the office, a deep scowl on her face, snatches me up by the elbow, and proceeds in dragging me threw the halls to the back doors where she parked the car. And lucky me, its passing period. No wonder I'm so unpopular. I'm being dragged down the hall by my elbow like I'm a little kid, by my 5 foot tall mother, and my back is starting to hurt. I'm at least 5' 8", so having my elbow glued at her waist, and tripping over my feet every few seconds, really isn't good for ones self esteem.

"You know mom, frowning like that has been proven to leave wrinkles." I know how paranoid about wrinkles, and crows feet, and what not she is, but she doesn't waver an inch as we burst threw the back doors, banging them against the wall. We walk over to the passenger side, and she throws me in as soon as the door is opened. She slams the door shut as I hit the seat, almost crushing my ankle.

It's a tense ride home, and when we pull into the driveway, she turns off the engine and stops moving. I don't know what to say, so I just stay silent. I start thinking up possible ways that she might decide to kill me.

Strangle me with her fancy belt? Gouge my eyes out with her _Anne Michelle _heels? Beat meet to death with her _Victoria's Secret _bag? As I open my mouth, ready to turn and beg her not to kill me, she starts to talk.

"Why Justine?" She doesn't move at all. If I wasn't already looking at her I wouldn't have believed she said anything. "Why what momma?"

"Why do you insist on doing these kinds of things? You just got suspended from school Justine. If you're asking for attention I'll give you more attention Ok? Just stop this."

"Stop what mom? I didn't even do anything. There's no reason you should be pissed at me."

"I do have reason! You're embarrassing this family Justine. Ever since HE came along you've been acting out. He's filing your head isn't he? He's plaguing it with disgusting boy thoughts. That's why you don't have any friends. Because he doesn't want you to have any! He's sabotaging your life sweetheart!" she turned on me now, grabbing my shoulders to hold me against the door of the car. "But you…YOU'RE letting him control you! YOU don't get that he's trying to destroy you and your life! He's trying to destroy what we once had as a family! Trying to separate me and you! Just like he separated your father and I! He's what made your sister want to leave with him! So please, please don't listen to him sweetheart!!"

"How…Dare…YOU." I slapped her hands off of my shoulders, shoving my finger in her face. "YOU are the one that made dad leave and YOU were the one that made Patrice go with him! I don't exactly like HIM either, but ever since he showed up, all you've been doing is blaming all of YOUR mistakes on him! So I don't care what you have to say anymore! Don't you EVER talk to me again!"

And with that, I grabbed my bag from the back seat, threw open the door and ran inside, leaving my mom to stare at the empty seat beside her. I ran all the way up to my room, threw my bag on my bed and headed into my bathroom. I started the shower, making sure the stopper was in the tub, stripped down, and looked at myself in the full body mirror on the back of the door.

"God, look at my nose…" Once I looked at it, I noticed that it was killing me. The bridge of my nose was swollen, and my whole nose was starting to turn a blackish purple color. I turned around, intent on looking at my butt; when I noticed the huge bruise forming in the middle of my back. It was a yellowish blue color. Funny how I could get 2 different colored bruises.

I turned back around, facing to the left. "Sigh….I am soo ugly." And I was. My chest was size 32 A, and my butt was ok I guess. My hair was straight and dark brown, and it hung at the small of my back. And it was still in a low pony tail. I was half black, and half white. So when the doctors found out I didn't have black girl hair, or even half black girl hair, it was kind of awkward. Everyone would always ask if she was straightening my hair, and why she would at such a young age. And she would always say "no, and don't bother me again."

I continued to look at myself in the mirror. I sometimes found myself wondering what I would look like if I were popular. Yeah, I often blamed my horrible looks on my popularity. Or lack there of. But then again, it is true. Cause' if I were popular, then I would take more pride in how I dress. So it is my unpopularity's fault.

I turned away from the mirror and turned the tub faucet off. I grabbed all my necessities off the sink counter top and got in the tub, placing my shampoo, conditioner and body wash on the floor. I leaned my head back and slowly started to drift off.

* * *

"_Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter asked. "I still don't know. And I still wanna' know if your gunna' tell me." I said, still as impatient as ever._

_ "You already know what I shall say. And that which I shall say, which is always normal, is what I will say today." Hatter said slyly. "Wait….what? That made no sense at all…" I was literally poppin question marks out of my head. "….um. Your right. That was ridiculous wasn't it? Ha-ha!" And with that he threw himself into a fit of laughter, hopping back and forth, switching from one leg to the other._

_ I almost wanted to smile. "Hey Hatter?" I asked. He froze, with his left leg still in the air. "Yees? How may I help you?" He said, coming to stand before me. "Can I…can I ask you something?" I asked…not feeling myself at all. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He said, slowly circling me. "Well...can I..." Suddenly Hatter's face went dark. "No. No." He said suddenly angry. _

_"What? But you just said…" I suddenly felt hurt, like I wanted to crawl into a corner and hide. "No. No that's not it. You need to go now." He started to push me away. "Wait…what? What's going on!?" "You need to go NOW! Wake up Justine! Wake UP!!" The last thing I saw was a pair of bright wild green eyes.

* * *

_

"What??" oh yeah…I was in the bathtub. But…then why did I wake up like that? He said I need to go. Go where? I climb out of the tub quickly, not bothering to unplug the stopper. I wrapped a towel around my body, and slowly walked out my bedroom door.

"Mom!? You down there!?" normally she would be down cooking dinner by now. I headed back in, and changed into my sleeping pants and shirt, then headed back outside my door.

"Mom!?" I called just to be sure. Still no answer. Well, might as well chance it. I went back in and put some shoes and socks on. I looked out my bedroom window. "hmmm...the car's still here. but...where's momma?"I shrugged my shoulders and headed back for my bedroom door, and as I stepped back outside, something grabbed me from behind.

"AH! Let me go!" I was suddenly blind folded, and felt my wrists being tied together. "Shut it girl. I don't want to hurt you too bad. Her majesty wants you as in one piece as possible." "Lets get moving. Her majesty is very impatient." So there were 2 of them.

"If you even THINK about touching me!" "Hush now girlie." And that's the last thing I remember before being plunged into darkness with a swift blow to the back of my head.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY!! :) i feel proud of this work. please tell me what you think guys. and if enough people like it ill continue. though ii do feel liike i jumped into the kidnap scene a little too early. but please, give me your feedback, and if i should change it up a little or not. Until then, another day, another time.


	2. Story Update

Sigh…I have no idea what I i should write about…I thought I was in LOVE with what I started, but now sadly, as usual, I have lost my vigor for my story. I don't wanna stop writing it, but I don't know what to write about. I blame my damn laziness for getting in the way. Sigh…but alas I might just have to postpone my story until I can get some good ideas again. But until then I guess. If you have any suggestions as to what I should write, feel free to share. I'm all ears.


	3. First look at Wonderland

**AN: I don't own anything involving alice in wonderland, only justine and her secret. :)**

**And OMG! sorry for taking so long :( i had a serious case of writers freaking block. and plus my dad has been suuuuuuuuper crazy lately and hasnt been letting me on the computer. im surprised i was even able to get on today. but without further ado, please read. :)**

**and sorry if it isn't very long.  
**

* * *

The first thing I remember waking up to was a sharp pain in the back of my head. The second was that I was being shaken rather forcefully.

"Get up now girl. You're walking the rest of the way. I'm tired of carrying you. We'll be at the Queen's palace soon enough." A deep voice said beside me. And with that I was wretched to my feet. I stood wobbly on them for a few seconds, as I didn't know which way was up or down, while I waited for the man to untie the cloth from around my eyes.

Sun painfully flooded the back of my eyelids, so much that I had to squint even though my eyes were already shut. When they adjusted, I slowly opened them. Everything was beautiful! I could barely believe it.

Toadstools of every shape and size: large ones shading the smaller, and flowers everywhere. Most even turned to look at me! Everything was in bright vibrant colors. And I mean everything. The grass looked to be such a bright green; I didn't even think the logical world had a name for it. I was suddenly pushed forward.

"Keep moving miss, we don't have all day now." I looked to my left. A large man towered over me. He was completely clad in red armor with 4 large hearts on the front. He seemed kinda nice. "Are you like, supposed to be a card or somethin'? Cause if you are…" I gave him a once over, stifling my laugh. "You look like shit." I snorted playfully, patting him on the arm. The guard to my right, scaring me, shoved his lance thing in my face.

"Do not touch him, and keep moving! We don't have time!" He yelled, 'pretending' to jab me with his sharp stick. "Whoa sir! Please calm down. There is no need for your sticky thing to be in ma face. I would appreciate it if you would knock it the hell off!" Great…now I was gunna' get it. I shut my eyes, anticipating what was to come.

Nothing…

Well now I just felt stupid. I opened my eyes a small bit, still flinching. They seemed to be whispering to each other, and the one not holding the spear up was rubbing the others arm in a…passionate way? Now…I was officially freaked.

"Um…could you two PLEASE do that on your own time? We do have a palace to get to, am I right?" I felt like vomiting. Not that I had a problem with gay guys in card armor getting all touchy feely in front of me. It's the general fact that one guy touching another guys sacred…you know, just makes me shudder inside.

"You're right. Lets keep moving." The one to my right said, lowering his spear. I turned on my heels, branded an imaginary sword to the sky and yelled, "Tallyho men!" marching myself to the unknown. I was jerked back forcefully and turned to my left. "That way. Follow the path."

And with that we -well, I at least- marched our way toward…the whats-it queen's castle thing.

After hours of walking in the blistering sun, I was tired out. As we walked, the landscape went from lush and beautiful, to dead and rotten. I looked back to the 2 men in armor. I half expected them to be dead and trudging along as I was, but instead were walking with as much vigor as when we first started.

"Damn, aren't you guys hot in there?" I asked, deciding on fanning myself with my shirt pulled up. Neither of them glanced at my exposed flesh. I was glad for a change in companions. Or at the very least, in people around me. It sucked sometimes. Apparently because I was ugly to popular guys at school, that left me open to be flirted with, by ugly older than 18 guys, who have obsessive fascinations with 16 year old girls and anything that has 2 legs and is female.

"Well…" The smaller, and nicer, one to my left turned to the bigger one. "It is getting kind of hot. Why don't we rest for a while then?" I joyfully turned to go sit down. "We don't need rest. We're on a time schedule. If we're late she'll have our heads. You know that."

The nice one on the right –I named him 5, for the five black hearts on his armor- looked at the meaner one –I named him 3- with what could only be assumed by me as the 'but babe…..please?' look. I almost felt like laughing, because as soon as 5 gave that look, 3 just seemed to melt like putty.

'You…are soo whipped my friend.' I said to myself, thinking suddenly of a gay couple. Then with those thoughts, since it had been itching at my brain from earlier on, I just had to ask.

"Hey…..are you guys gay?" I asked bluntly. I figured, them being soldiers and all, probably having killed a few people, they could take things straight foreword. Both turned to me then, looking slightly confused. "Um….well I certainly am happy if you must know." 5 answered, turning back about to speak to 3, I could swear he had just given me the 'DUH!' answer.

Before he could talk I interrupted quickly. "No- I mean…are you guys like…." How could I put this nicely? "…Intimate with each other?" I felt so stupid saying it like that, but then the unexpected happened. 5 lunged at me, covering my mouth swiftly, looking back and forth waiting for something. I expected something, but nothing like this. 3 seemed to be on edge too. I shoved 5's hand off my mouth, yelling incoherently. The only thing they could pick up was, "What the hell was that for!"

"Please…" 5 said, trying to cover my mouth again. "Please don't say it so loudly. We don't want anyone to hear." I pushed his hand off my mouth again, this time answering more calmly. "Don't want anyone to hear what? And by your reaction I guess that's a yes?" 5 looked around nervously again before focusing on me. "Yes…but please don't let anyone hear you say a thing about it."

I was starting to get a little creep-ed out, as 3 walked in my direction. I started to open my mouth to ask why, when 3 answered for me.

"Because...she'll have off with our heads." Oh...well that didn't seem really fair. "But...if i remember anything from the childhood story, she was totally into weird and freaky crap. " and to me, being gay was pretty weird and freaky.

"Yes, well she somehow seems to have 'morals' when it comes to sexual attractions." Eew. just the word sexual and attraction sends bad shivers down my spine. No, not like 'vomit' shivers, just...STRANGE shivers."So what you're saying is, that the queen will pretty much hate you so much that she'll chop your heads off just because you're...'into' each other?" And when i say into, i mean it literally.

"Yes, and anyone would jump at the chance to get someone on the queen's bad side. and once you are there, you are as good as dead." well that's some shit. "Well i have to say...i don't exactly like this queen. She seems like a real bitch. And you wanna know what else? I think she can just go suck a fat-" Suddenly 3 and 5 were slammed forwards, making me cry out, falling backwards. When i opened my eyes, there were at least 4 more cards standing above me, each pointy a rather deadly looking spear in my face."Oooh shit" If i wasn't so afraid of dieing, i might have commented on the situation. Apparently it was, 'card soldiers catch justine' Day.

One of the cards jabbed his spear closer to my face, regaining my attention. He must be the lead soldier. "It would suit you well to hold your tongue when speaking of our queen." Haha...'suit' me. oh, sorry. i get sidetracked easily. "-and so we have come to finish what these incompetent soldiers have failed to do. However unfortunate it will be to lose two perfectly good soldiers to our queens wrath, we cant have our reputation as cards tarnished. The queen will be VERY displeased with this new information."

With a malicious grin in place, the soldiers stepped away, signaling for the other cards to pull me up. I knew that he was talking about 3 and 5's relationship, and now i felt horrible for wanting to know so badly. As i was shoved forwards to start walking, i glanced back to see 3 and 5 with rope tied around their torso's and being dragged along. Man, now i felt like shit. I mean, not only did i have a big mouth, but i got two of my possible new friends in a whole butt load of trouble. And now because it's my fault, i'm gunna have to play the hero and try to get us out of this stupid mess.

And oh so unfortunate for all of us, playing the hero, just is NOT my specialty.

* * *

**AN: Yay! i feel really good about this and i hope you guys like it. :) and super big thanks to MissQuigley for giving me ideas to get my story going again. so now im off to try and workon my next chapter! :)  
**


	4. The Queen and other goodies

**AN: Omg! i am sooo sorry guys. i know i haven't updated in a while, but i lost my whole story line, so i lost a butt load of ideas, and then just tonight ive found the time to get online and actually work on my story, what with school started on the 31st, and looking for a job, and actually working over the summer 6 hours every day. so, without further ado, here is my story. **

**Ps: if the queen is ooc, please let me know. i really don't wanna be writing this, and have people flaming me for showing her wrong. so tell me now you nice people, before the crazy critics find this. and also, i kinda put my own personality into the way i make Justine act. although truthfully, i wouldn't be that calm about falling into the hands of a bunch of card guards. lol **

**And i know after reading this, one part of this whole chapter is gunna be like, woah! what the H! what is she talking about? well, youll just have to wait and find out. it'll prolly reveal itself withing the next 2 or so chapters. well anyways, im just blabbering. so, read away!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Alice in Wonderland, and if you thought i did, you know nothing and are a complete retard. because if i did, i wouldnt be wasting my time writing about this.  
**

* * *

Walking...walking...walking...more walking...rock...walking...walk- "OOH BIRD!" I tried running after the small shadow moving across the ground in front of me until I was suddenly jerked back. "No running off! Your going to the queen."

Oh yeah...Cards. The stupid guards had picked up me, 3 and 5(the 2 card soldiers I met the first time around), and we're now headed to see the 'Red Bitch of the Outlands.' I wonder what she looks like...Does she look fat like in all the Alice in Wonderland stories and movies? Or is she disgustingly hideous, and thats why she was moved out here in the first place?

'Well, I guess I'll find out in a little while.' I looked back at 3 and 5. They were still being drug along, but I could see they were awake and looking around. I prolly slowed down for a little while, cause suddenly I was headed on a fast track, ground-ward. And me being the magnificent Justine, flapped my arms furiously to try and regain balance. But, as usual, I failed miserably. And thus,

I went down like a tree. HOLY BAM!

"Hey! Big stupid an ugly! Why'd you pu-!" I was suddenly pulled to my feet by my upper arm. "Quiet! And no stopping!" Wow...these guys are really upfront and to the point. This just felt like a horrible day. And not only cause it felt as we got closer to this castle place, as I assumed we were, it just so happened to get hotter. 'What? Does this lady have the sun positioned on top of her castle or somethin?'

Sigh, oh well. I guess ill just have to get used to it. As I started walking again, the lead soldier, ass face as I like to think of him, pointed ahead of us, over the hill he was standing on, turned to all of us and yelled,

"We're here!"

"Holy-no...My-no...God-no even worse...Woah!"

This. Place. Was. HUUUUGE!

There was a castle yeah, bit my goodness, how the fuck long must she have been here to do all of...THAT? The whole castle was built into the side of a fucking rock mountain thing. The mountain must have covered a good, 400-500 square feet to the side, and I didn't even know how far back it went. The whole front side of the castle was the brown-ish color of the mountain, and each of the mast things had a...skull on it? Even the very front of the castle had a huge skull. She must have put it there, so that people who were forced to come here, aka me, were scared enough to shit their pants.

Heh, good thing thats not me. Hehe.

So, we (me, 3 and 5) were marched into the building single file like, and as we passed by, many people, who I assumed were her followers, watch us pass. But strangely enough, most of them gave us sympathetic looks...huh. Thats weird.

So we continued walking, and I started to admire the halls. Hmmm...paintings...more paintings...ugly woman...hideous man...OMFGWTF!

'Is that really the size of her head!' Right on a huge wooden door in front of us, was the UGLIEST painting of a woman I'd ever seen. For one, her hair was red. And no I don't mean the orange-ish shade for red heads. I mean, full out fire engine, RED. Then, she was wearing the gaudiest shade of blue eye shadow I had ever seen. Haven't people in this time ever heard of fashion? You wear colors that match your features.

And last but not least of all...her head...was the size...of a freaking hot air balloon. Holy goodness. How does a head, get that big?

While I was off in lala land, one of the guards knocked loudly on the wooden door, scaring me out of my thoughts. What? Is she deaf now too? And if I thought she was deaf, I was VERY wrong. With the first words outta that room, which I assumed was coming from her voice, I felt like I WANTED to be deaf myself. God! How do people live with this lady? I Haven't even been near here yet, and my ears already wanna bleed!

I'm suddenly pushed inside as Mrs. Horror mouth screams, "ENTER!" So the doors open in all their glory and what not, and me, 3 and 5 are thrown to our knees in front of the THING, while the guards back off to the side, and bowed on one knee.

"So...this is the great great granddaughter of the warrior Alice?" the THING said in her annoying high voice.

"Actually, it's the great great great great great granddaughter. Thank you." I smirked at her angry face, until she screamed in my face. "SILENCE! Don't talk back to me! How dare you talk back!" If it was even possible, the Thing's face became as red as her hair.

"But I was just-"

"SILENCE! Knave! Silence her!" Knave? And what does she mean by silence? "You don't mean, like, off with my head or somethin', do you?" well now I was kinda scared.

"No you silly twit. As much as I'd like to, I need you. KNAVE! Hurry up!"

She needs me? I was about to get snappy all in her face, when suddenly the doors of doom opened, and in walked, one of the sexiest men I had ever SEEN! Omg-ness. Talk about sex appeal.

"What is it you needed my queen?" The sexy man said with a sexy bow. And not to mention that, dare I say it, sexy voice! Ok, so maybe hes not all THAT sexy, but hey, for a girl who's had no physical contact with men cause of her personal problems, pretty much goes for whatever she sees. And besides...HE pretty much halts any chances I have of success with guys anyways...wait...

'Omg. If I'm in another world, that means...holy shit! I don't know what day it is, I have to check a calender! When was my last period!' My thoughts were cut short, as I saw movement from the corner of my eye.

I turned my head to see Mr. Sexy voice, sorry. Going a little over board. Mr. Sexy. Simple enough eh? Well either way, he was headed on his way over, and my heart rate sped up with anticipation of his wonderful arrival, until I noticed him with a tight grasp on his sword. 'Hehe. Dirty.' But then, my heart rate sped up for a new found reason. Oh god...hes gunna point that at me!

He stalked closer, and it felt like he was walking faster. My mind went into hyper drive as I started freaking out.

'omg omg omg, don't kill me, I had so much to live for, I wanna have babies with you, is that so much to ask, omg hes coming closer, don't kill me eee!' I turned my head away quickly, shutting my eyes closed as tight as I could, as I felt the tip of the blade lightly press against my neck. I was afraid to turn and look at him, cause it might make the blade slip, slicing my throat open, leaving me to flap and scream dying on the floor. Or maybe not, but still. No chances here.

"Her majesty told you to silence. It would be wise to listen. Is that understood?" I was even scared to nod, for previous reasons. What if I told him I just pissed my pants? Would he take that as a 'yes I understand.'? Or try to kill me for sarcasm? "Is that understood!" he yelled.

"Ah! Yes. Yes-sir. Sir I am yes-ing. Just don't kill me!"

I could practically hear the guys smirk as he moved the sword away, and put it back in its holder. 'Phew oh my god I almost died...'

"Ahem! Now. If your ready to listen, I have a proposition for you great great granddaughter of Alice." The things said, looking rather proud of herself. 'Well Mrs. Queeny, did you come up with it yourself?'

"Really? Why would you want anything from me? Ive never even been here before." I said, rather interested still.

"Because, Alice was a 'great' warrior." She practically spit out the word great, or maybe she almost chocked on it. "And everyone here trusted and respected her. My 'DEAR' little sister the most of all." Yeah, I'd have to go with chocked.

"Sooo. Her being trusted has to do with me...how?"

"Because! If you go to them and tell them you're her great great granddaughter, they'll invite you inside with open arms! And then, you can get the queen to trust you the most, and at the last minute, steal the crown, bring it to me, and I can have my rightful place at the throne back! Hahaha!"

Um...is this bitch crazy? Obviously it isn't rightful if shes banished. Haha. Dumb shit.

"Ok. So suppose I do help you. What do I get out of all of this? Cause im not just gunna help you with nothing in return." I slowly stood up, watching from the corner of my eye, to make sure the guards and Mr. Sexy didn't think I was bolting, and turned my attention to the THING, brandishing my famous, "smart-ass stance."

"And of coarse I have already thought of that my dear girl. If you succeed in returning my crown to me, I will give you a small portion of the kingdom to run as your own and do with as you please. How does that sound?" she said, assurance in her eyes that I would say yes.

'Well, that kinda does sound nice. But what about me going home? I don't think id wanna stay here forever." As I continued thinking, I glanced to the side at my Mr. Sexy, only to find that he was side glancing at my chest.

Butterflies suddenly rose in my tummy, and I felt a weird sensation in my lower regions. No one has EVER looked at my chest before. Everyone always thinks its too small. But ugh, the way hes lookin at me right now, makes me wish he knew he was my Mr. Sexy. I almost made a pleasured face I never knew I could make, until the THING brought me out of my thoughts.

"So. Have you made up your mind?" Was that an edge I just heard to her voice? Oh no. did she see my new face? Oh god please say no. I scanned her face, and the look she had said, 'oh yes I did'.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Well...i ALMOST had it made up, but I was kinda thinking. You can give me all that land and crap, AND...a little something more...physically gratifying." I hoped to the forces above that she caught my drift. And by the way her jaw just set, id say she did. Yes! Haha. Please say yes for the love of my Mr. Sexy!

"It's that, or I walk lady." and it was true. I meant business. Or id prolly die. But either way, she wouldn't get what she wanted if she said no.

Suddenly her whole face turned into a scowel, and she practically spit through her teeth, "Fine. Knave, you are now the property of the great great great granddaughter of Alice." and with that, she stomped to sit in her chair.

"The names Justine by the way. And thank you your highness." I turned to the knave, and the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"But-you-cant-why! Please your highness!" he must have been pretty desperate. Am I really that bad looking? He sure didn't seem bothered by me before. It almost hurt.

"Silence knave! You are no longer my responsibility. Great-Justine. Keep him in line, or it'll be off with his head! Now leave me!"

And with that, 2 guards came to escort me away. Hopefully to a room. Which reminded me!

"Oh! Your highness. I was also wondering. Could I get those cards as my own? That way they'll be off your hands too. And you wont have to worry about lending me yours." Guys, you owe me your butts if I save you.

"Fine! Now leave me! The same for you knave! You two! Show her to a room!"

'ALRIGHT!' I refrained from doing a physical fist pump, so settled for mentally, as I walked behind my newly untied, newly recruited guards, 3 and 5. "You know, you guys can thank me anytime." I said, as we headed to a room.

"Thank you very much!" 3 said turning to me, a little pep to his step. "If it weren't for you, we'd be on the block right now."

"Well then, I should do good deeds more often then shouldn't I?" I said, as we arrived next to a room. 3 gave me a quick hug, as 5 patted me on the head.

"Alright miss. We'll be right outside your door if you need us. Any problems, just come and get us." 5 said, the both of them standing attention for me.

"Alright guys. Thanks. Ill see you in the morning."

And with that, I walked into my new room.

'Wow...this is going to be an interesting adventure.'


	5. A little fun with the new pet

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own AIW 2010. if i did, i would have more important things to do with my life, and it would sound a lot better written than this does. and id prolly have better grammer.  


* * *

**

I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face. For some reason, I just felt really well rested. The soft pillow under my head felt like a warm piece of cloud, and the blanket felt like pure silk. It was light and fluffy, but heavy enough to keep me warm. If that made any sense.

I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed, placing them on the floor, wondering when my mom had bought me new bedding, and why I hadnt noticed before I went to bed. I was about to yell for her to ask if breakfast was ready, rubbing my eyes, but when I didn't feel the normal fuzzy-ness of my lime green shag rug, my eyes flew open.

I was in a pure red room, with wall paper designs of red and black hearts and diamonds. In front of me there was a huge double door closet of a black wood and intricate designs. I looked around the bed, and saw it could easily fit 5 of me across, not even touching shoulders. It must have been a double queen bed or something. There was a sheer red curtain surrounding the whole bed. I moved it aside and stood.

The bed was positioned on a circular platform of its own, wide enough for you to walk around to the other side of the bed, with steps leading down to the floor. The floor was made of a black-ish red tinted marble. "wow" I breathed. It was pretty cool.

I walked down the steps looking around me. To my right was the closet, and the door leading out, and to my left were a pair of closed curtains tall enough to cover doors. I walked over to them and pulled them aside. In front of me were a set of large sliding doors, leading out to a balcony. I slid the door open, automatically feeling myself tense from the cold. I could see the sun was out, but you could tell it had just risen.

I was about to step out onto the balcony when I realized...i was naked. Well what do you expect. I had been roaming around for about 2 days in my PJ's, collecting dirt, grime, and sweat. I was NOT sleeping in those. So I settled for the next best thing. So I turned around and headed to the closet. When it opened, I was amazed.

"They have a WALK IN CLOSET! This is Sooo cool!" I ran inside and started to look at all the clothes (mostly dresses) 'bleck!', and all the shoes. Almost all the dresses in the front were of some kind of shade of red or black. All different sizes. ALMOST all. Towards the back, I found the perfect dress. It even looked like it would fit me. So I ran over to the bed where my bra and panties were laying on the floor, put them on, then ran back to the closet to put the dress on. I looked in the 3 full length mirrors to see how I looked.

The dress was the coolest shade of green I had ever seen. Like a neon, but not. And the black trimming was frilly, but not 'make-me-look-like-a-puffball' frilly, and made the dress look amazing. The sleeves came down to my wrists, and fanned out a little ways past. The dress hugged my curves, (or lack there of) and strangely, even made my flat chest look flattering. So I sorta looked like a china doll, and the dress stopped at my knees. 'Haha. Talk about these guys having modesty. What happened to, you gotta look proper?'

I walked over to the shoe rack and found a pair of cute black shin high boots. They kinda looked like boots you'd find at a 'Hot Topic'. They had straps on the sides, and zippers. 'Eh. Don't question it Justine. It prolly wont make sense anyways.'

I slipped on the boots, after finding some cool green knee-high socks, and headed back to the mirror. My hair was messed up, so I found a brush in one of the wall cabinets and brushed it, quickly French-braiding it down my back, before heading back to the open balcony doors.

When I stepped outside, I saw the sun had risen further than before, and it seemed to be getting hotter. There wasn't really much to see, since it WAS the Outlands. Just a bunch of dead stuff. So I decided to head back inside.

I sat on the bed, wondering what I was gunna do with my day. There wasn't really anything I could do. Suddenly I had an idea. I walked over to the door, hoping 3 and 5 were still out there. As I opened the door and looked around, I saw they were both standing on either side of the door.

"Ah! Good morning miss. Did you sleep well? And I must say that dress looks quite good on you." 3 said turning and standing attention, 5 doing the same and agreeing.

I did a small spin, feeling suddenly good about myself. "You guys really like it? You think I look hot? haha"

"Oh yes. One of us might have to be with you at all times, less men come up to lavish you." 3 said with a big smile.

I didn't really know what lavish meant, but heck, it sounded naughty.

"Hehe, ill take that as a yes big guy. But anyways, whats there to do here? I'm REALLY bored." I said, leaning against the now closed door.

"Well, you could go to the activity room. It has a piano. Or you can go to the dining hall. They should be preparing breakfast right now. Or you can have one of us give you a tour of the grounds." 5 said, relaxing from attention.

"Actually...a tour and breakfast doesn't sound half bad. But...i think I wanna get to know my new pet, Mr. Se-i mean. Mr. Stayne better. Can you like, call for him or somethin? You guys think he'd be up right now?" I asked, feeling suddenly excited about a chance to see his face again.

"Oh yes miss. He has to get up early. He trains all the soldiers we have here. But...to be honest, im surprised the queen even gave him to you. Shes been fancying him forever. They've even been known to...well you know. So she must really want you to help her, to let him go like that miss. Im surprised it wasn't 'off with your head' for asking. Thank goodness though"

"yeah. I was surprised too. I thought she was gunna scream at me. I was really scared Haha. But anyways, can you guys send for the um...knave? Yeah, can you send for him to give me a tour?" I said, slightly sad. They had really done it? First off, eeew. And second, if he likes that, then doesnt that mean he wont even remotely be attracted to me. I started to reconsider having 3 or 5 take me instead, until 5 replied, "Of coarse miss. Ill go retrieve him immediately."

Muttering a quick thanks, and receiving puzzled looks from both, I headed back into my room. Well now that I know he most likely doesnt like me, it kinda set back my plans. I was gunna try and seduce him when he came in. but now I might not.

"no Justine. You stop thinking like that. Hes yours now, and if you haveta treat him like a pet, then so be it." I walked into the closet, looking at myself in the mirrors. I had a great plan up my sleeve to test if he thought I was sexy or not. And I hoped to god that it worked. Or else I would be VERY mortified. I looked at my reflection for a while.

I looked like a sexy, smart, woman, with beautiful hair in a braid. Theres something wrong with this picture. I started quickly undoing my hair, then brushed it out. It was now slightly wavy because of the braid, and when I looked again in the mirror, I looked like a plain ol' sexy girl.

Perfect.

I heard a knock on the door, and smoothed out my dress as I heard, "Miss. The knave is here at your request." I walked over to the bed, sitting and crossing one leg sexily over the other, before saying,

"Ok. You can send him in."

Tere seemed to be hesitation, before the door opened, revealing the knave. He closed the door still turned away from me. I made sure to scrunch the bottom of my dress up revealing some of my thighs, and leaned back on my elbows before he turned around.

The look on his face, made my heart quicken, and wetness to pool between my legs. He slowly raked his eyes from my feet to head, lingering on my thighs, and then on my chest. I bit my lip a little, and lifted my finger, motioning him to come closer.

"Stand right there in front of me." I said as he came closer. I sat up slowly, and reached out to touch his chest as I stood. I pushed myself flush against him, my hips rubbing against his groin. I smirked as I felt him stiffen hearing his breathing change. I looked at his face and saw him staring at me through slightly lidded eyes.

Very nice. I was liking where this was going. Not liking the height difference though, I turned us around and pushed him to sit on the bed, climbing in his lap, to rub myself against him. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling more warm between my legs at the contact. When I looked to the knave, he had his eyes closed, and was breathing through his mouth.

Very nice indeed. Though not enough contact for my liking. I became bold, and taking his left hand, placed it on my thigh running it up until it was on my butt. I felt him squeeze as soon as I let go, and brought his other hand up to grasp my other cheek. He pulled me closer, grinding himself against me. I lightly moan into his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his neck slowly, biting and sucking where I pleased, until I reached his ear.

"Now now Mr. Knave. Don't get too ahead of yourself." I breathed as he kept grinding on me. It began getting harder to think. 'I better...stop before I...mess up my plan...'

I slid my hand between our sexes, and stroked him through his pants. So I could cloud his mind, but not mines.

"So...i want you to listen well and good to me. You hear?" I heard him moan, slightly nodding his head.

"Alright. Good. As you should already know, you belong to me. Which means, your my little slave. You know that don't you?"

another nod. I grabbed his chin, turning him to face me. I opened my mouth, lightly brushing my lips against his, and slowly licked his bottom lip.

"when you answer me, I wanna hear your voice. You understand, don't you?" I said, licking his lip again. He went to nod, but I backed off and stopped kissing him. He groaned/whimpered at the loss, and moaned out a rough "Y-yes..."

"Good boy." I rewarded him by running my tongue lightly over his, feeling him push his tongue out, trying to deepen the kiss. I moved back saying "ah ah ah. Your being naughty. Thats not what I wanted to do." I gave a rough stroke to his groin, and he let out another deep moan.

"Now, since your my slave, im going to have a nickname for you. Im gunna call you Mr. Sexy. But only in the bedroom. You hear? And every day, I want you to report to my room after your done with your duties. Understand Sexy?"

I felt him shiver under me, bucking his hips trying to pull me closer. I stopped him by biting his lip, hearing him groan from the pain, as his erection throbbed under my hand.

"Do you understand?" I said, stroking him more slowly and forcefully.

"haa...uh-ahuh. Yes."

I gasped as I felt him grasp my wrist, pulling my hand away, and with his other hand, pulled me roughly against him. He grabbed my butt again with 2 hands, and ground as hard as he could against my throbbing lower region.

Now seemed like a really good time to put the best part of my plan into action. I hesitantly slipped out of his grasp and outta his lap standing in front of him. His eyes shot open as soon as I moved away, and he glared at me reaching for my hips again. I swat his hands away, placing mines on his knees and leaned in close to his face. I could see that he was still panting heavily, and looked to see some of his precum had seeped through his pants.

I kissed my way down his jaw to his neck as I spoke. "Alright. Since your being a naughty little pet, were going to stop." I heard him growl angrily, but it turned into a hoarse groan when I nipped and sucked hard on the junction between his collarbone and his neck. I continued talking.

"You, are going to go back to your room and change while I straighten up, then your gunna take me to breakfast so I can eat. And THEN your gunna take me on a tour of the grounds. You hear? And maybe if you can behave, you MIGHT earn a little treat. Understood?" He gave one last moan and a nod as I licked my way up his neck and across his lips, before I kissed him completely. We opened our mouths, our tongues battling for dominance, however I pulled away before he could win, hearing a growl of protest, as I turned from him to walk into my closet. "go get yourself ready pet." I called behind me, not bothering to look back.

* * *

**AN: hmmm. for some reason. i feel as if i dont really like it. like, i feel i spent too much time explaining details, and i jumped too quickly into the whole knave justine scene. i was gunna save it for MUCH later. but it just kinda slipped. sigh. so im gunna have to change the story line a little. and i also have 2 completely different ways i can direct this ending. one way will lead back to my original story line, and the other will lead to the new one. so. send me reviews on which way you want it to go. :) i would gladly appreciate it. please REVIEW! they make me happy. **

**Story line choice #1: Stayne attacks Justine in closet (loving what she did)**

**Story line choice#2: Stayne attacks Justine in closet (angry about what she did) **

**Alright those are your 2 choices. if you dont vote, i do what i want. and this is a story for you people. not just me. **

**Love you all Charlie. 3 :) hope you enjoyed  
**


	6. The knave gets angry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack doodle. if i did...i'd be rich.

* * *

"_You, are going to go back to your room and change while I straighten up, then your gunna take me to breakfast so I can eat. And THEN your gunna take me on a tour of the grounds. You hear? And maybe if you can behave, you MIGHT earn a little treat. Understood?" He gave one last moan and a nod as I licked my way up his neck and across his lips, before I kissed him completely. We opened our mouths, our tongues battling for dominance, however I pulled away before he could win, hearing a growl of protest, as I turned from him to walk into my closet. "go get yourself ready pet." I called behind me, not bothering to look back. _

_

* * *

_

**As I watched the insufferable girl walk into the closet, I sat and thought. What had just happened? NO. I knew what happened. And I'll be damned if I said I didn't like it. HOWEVER. I will NOT say I liked being handled and treated like a pet. Oh no. If anyone was going to be a pet, it was going to be her.**

**She wasn't exactly what I liked in a woman, she wasn't even technically a woman. She looked to be no older than 17. She wasn't as tall as id like her to be either. Hell, NO woman was as tall as id like. But she wasn't bad looking, a very beautiful face. Definitely something id like to see every day. And that hair. Just watching it sway behind her as she walk got me harder. Not that id tell anyone that. Not even her. **

**Her chest was another thing entirely. I could tell that there wasn't much there, not compared to the queen at least. But the queen was also a disgusting pig. This girl was not. So I could really give a damn what her chest looked like. Although it wasn't the most flattering part of her, I don't like to rely on a woman's chest. Im more interested in how she'd look bent over in front of me. I could see my self now, leaning over her form, her on hands and knees, moaning and begging as I pounded relentlessly into her tight, warm-**

"**Grrr!" I needed to stop this. Shes already wormed herself into my most intimate thoughts. I could tell she wanted something from me. It put a smirk on my face knowing she actually wanted me. That was probably why she requested me in the first place. Well...if she wanted sex so badly, I'd give it to her. But on MY terms. **

**I rose from my seat as a plan formed in my head. If she wanted sex from me bad enough, id make her wait for it. Tease her a little, then reward her. We'll see whose the pet by the end of it. **

**I stalked my way to the closet, stopping in the entrance to watch the girl move around. She hadn't noticed me yet, as she stood at the other end of the closet looking into the mirrors. She had smoothed out her dress, and i watch as she smoothed the back of it, her hands lingering on her butt, as she turned to look at it more. what a funny girl. **

**I suddenly felt my pants become tighter as she turned to her side, sliding her hands across her chest to push her breasts together. I had to restrain myself, as she turned back, bending over to get a better look at her bosom. The frown on her face as she straightened had me wanting to walk over to her, push her against the mirror, and grind my length into her glorious back side. **

**I suddenly walked briskly to her, turned her around and pressed her against the mirror. Now was time to put my plan into action. **

**I turned her head to the right, and snarled close to her jugular, acting as if i was going to bite her. she stiffened, convinced. "You know. its not very nice to play with people like that." i said, nipping her neck. she jumped slightly.**

**"W-what do you mean?" **

**"Don't play dumb with me girl. You know what you did. And frankly, i didn't very much like it. Don't you EVER treat me like im your pet again, or there will be serious consequences. do you understand me? PET?" **

**I bit down on her neck, and i felt tears drip onto my cheek. i held her down with my weight as she squirmed and whimpered under me. I bit down harder when she didn't answer, feeling the satisfying taste of blood lightly flow into my mouth. **

**She cried out loudly with a rasping voice, "YES! Please just stop!" **

**Satisfied, i lifted my head away from her neck, gazing at the new mark i had made, i lightly lapped at it as my right hand slowly racked up her inner thigh, coming to rest on her lower region. The heat i felt radiating from her made me want to groan. **

**"Naughty naughty. So, you enjoy the pain i bring you?" I said, giving a slow lick to her neck. She shook her head. **

**"Or maybe...its my being so close. Do you like that? does that make you feel things?" I slowly pulled her panties away from her heat, hearing her whine, slowly inserting 2 fingers. She practically threw her head back, pushing her hips as far on my fingers as she could. I let her, as i lifted my head to gaze at her closed eyes. **

**I gingerly began to pump my fingers in and out as i spoke. "well its perfectly fine that you feel the way you do towards me, But if you ever, EVER act on them again, i promise you, that i will rape you relentlessly, and you will very much regret it."**

**Her breathing quickened with the rhythm of my fingers, i could feel her walls tightening. 'Good. i like where this is going.' "And one more thing...A word of advice. NEVER leave someone like that again." **

**I suddenly pulled my fingers out of her, right as her walls were going to clamp down. Her eyes flew open, and she looked about to cry. I smirked in her face, pushed away from the mirror and walked out of the closet. Before i left her room, i called behind me, "You better get yourself ready, if you want that tour." **

**I closed the door behind me, not bothering to look at the bewildered faces of her "guards". If that's what you'd call them, and stalked my way down to my room, to take care of my little, well...maybe not so LITTLE "problem."**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **! i dont think this really turned out the way i wanted it to. :( i had no time over the weekend unfortunaltely to make it longer, because i had 2 projects i had to work on, and write an essay about being a 'muckraker'**. **Not the funnest thing in the world. so, i really hope you can all tell what i tried to do i hope you realise whos POV its in too XD :( but big thanks to SakuraFlame10 for giving me the idea i tried to show in this chapter. now. for me to post my next chapter, which im still thinking on, i would like to recieve at least 3 more reviews. i know how you guys are, you read a story and then think, "oh, well someone else will review, and then ill get to continue reading." well thats not always the case. trust me i do it all the time. but now i know how they feel lol so please, review for me, tell me what you think and how well (or bad) you think im doing. and please tell me if you think i put Stayne too OOC please. cause i think i kinda did here. :)

Until later! (please review!)


	7. Only a dream

**AN: **I am soooooooo sorry you guys. i havent posted in forever. i just havent had the time to update. first it was my dad taking my comp. AGAIN. then he gave it to my brother chris, (which he never USES) then he put a time limit on the computer, so i can only get online from 6 pm to 10. :( and my brothers on the comp doing school all the time. which i dont see why since he has MY computer now...but anyways! :0 i finally found time to write. so please read up and tell me what you think!

* * *

A sudden knocking at the door had me sitting upright on the bed. When had I fallen asleep? And why was I suddenly feeling so unfulfilled? Another knock sounded, as I heard on of the guards call out, "Miss, the knave is here at your request."

Huh, that's funny. Where had I heard that before? Talk about Deja-Vu. I stood up, smoothing out my dress, wondering what to do with myself, where I should stand. Then I remembered my dream.

That's right...i had put myself on the bed. But...should I really do it? That dream didn't exactly end the way I'm assuming I'd wanted it to. A third knock sounded. "Miss?" I decided to sit myself on the bed, ankles crossed under me. "Ok. You can send him in."

There was a hesitation, when the door opened, revealing the knave. He closed the door still turned away, just as in the 'dream'. I absently wondered if I should act how I had before, but deciding against it as the knave turned.

His face held no emotion, but his just being there still stirred feelings inside of me. He still raked his eyes from my head to toe, but this time he slightly lingered on my chest. I contemplated going through with the 'dream', but at the last moment changed my mind again.

"You called for me...miss?" He said. I wanted to laugh at the hesitation I heard at the title, but held it inside. "Yes in fact. I was wondering if you could take me to breakfast, and then give me a tour of the grounds. 3 and 5 said you could." I said, wondering-no, hoping he would agree.

He stood there looking at me for several moments, making me almost squirm under his scrutiny. 'well what the heck. If your just gunna stand there, why not just walk out now?' I was about to voice my discomfort, when he shifted awkwardly, drawing my attention to him. I stared, wondering why his stance looked as if he wanted to hide something, when his voice brought my attention to his face.

"Alright. I shall take you to the dining hall, and escort you on a tour of the grounds, but do not expect me to spend any more time than necessary with you. I did not agree to this arrangement, and I am not something to be treated as a pet. Understand? I am not someone to play with." And with that he swiftly turned, grasping the doorknob, calling over his shoulder, "i will be back to collect you in a moment. Be ready."

the door was slammed shut, making me jump slightly. I stood and walked into the closet, turning to the mirrors at the end of the wall. My mind wandered back to the 'dream'. "Why did it seem as if he was hinting at something when he said, 'I am not something to be treated as a pet.'?" in my dream I had called him my pet many times. But...if he was hinting at my dream, that would mean he had had it too. And that just wasn't possible.

But if not that, then what? My mind wandered to his stance. Why did it seem he was hiding something? Instead of facing me head on as he had when he arrived, he had shifted slightly so that his cape was somewhat in front of him on one side. The first and only thing that I could think of had to do with an erection. But...why would he have a boner of all things? Especially in my room. But that would explain his hasty retreat.

I wasn't quite sure why, but signs just kept pointing back to my dream. But if we had shared a 'dream', why? Was it even possible? I would have to ask 3 or 5 later, after id eaten and gotten a tour I supposed. So with that, I brushed and re-braided my hair, leaving the closet just as there was a knock on the door.

I was greeted with the face of Stayne, clad in a new outfit. 'I wonder why?' I thought to myself, stepping out of the doorway and closing it behind me. I turned to 3 and 5, as they snapped to attention. "You guys can go do whatever I guess haha. I don't really know when I'm going to be back."

"Alright miss. We will know when your back." they said, saluting Stayne before walking away. "Alrighty then." I said, turning to Stayne with a smile on my face. "How bout that breakfast?" He looked at my face for a short moment, then turned silently walking down the hall. 'turning out to be the silent type huh?'

* * *

** I was still uneasy about being around this girl for too long. I had things that I needed to sort out. I was becoming angry that I even NEEDED to sort anything out. I always knew what and when things were happening, around me and not. But for me to not know why something happened, in my own bedroom of all things? Unheard of. **

** I glanced behind me at the girl. What was her name? Justice? No, that wasn't it. Either way, she was becoming a nuisance and fast. After I had finished today's early training with the guards, minus the two buffoons that girl seems so attached to, I retired to my room ready to relax before I was needed with the queen. But as I had entered my chambers, I remembered. I was no longer under the queen...i was under this new girl. **

** I became infuriated with myself and this girl. The great great granddaughter to 'Alice the champion'. How dare she demand I be put into her possession? Ilosovic Stayne was no mans possession. Unfortunately, all I could remember after that was becoming angry. Soon after I woke up on the bed to the sound of knocking. **

** The shock of having fallen asleep wasn't what made me the angriest however. It was the dream I had had. She had forced herself on me, acting and treating me like I was her pet. I was a pet to no one. I was even infuriated in my dream. Then...why did I let her continue to control me like she did? It just didn't make sense. And NOTHING doesn't make sense to me. **

** I glanced again behind me, this time catching the eye of the girl. Ah, Justine. I remember now. I smirked slightly, effectively sending a blush across her face, causing her to look away. Hmm...i turned back ahead. I was hit with a sense of Deja-vu when I had entered her chambers. As if I had felt the actions from my dream were going to play out. **

** I would never admit to anyone, but I had been slightly saddened when they didn't. But looking at her on that bed, pleading with her eyes, I had almost forgotten that she was pleading for a tour, making the mistake of pouncing on her right there. Just thinking about her made my pants tighten even more. **

** "Grrr!" I needed to get her out of my head. "Um...are you ok Stayne?" She said, slightly jogging to catch up to me. "Yes. Perfectly. We will be coming to the dining hall soon." I stated, walking even faster. Good, she could run after me for all I cared. **

**

* * *

AN: **sooooo. how was it? :) Its not what i wanted to do with this chappy. ut i also kinda wanted for Justine and Ilosovic to get to know each other better first. y'know? so now, the dream is a little added incentive kinda lol i think. but anyways. please review :) i would love to know what you guys think and if i could possibly slow down some things or even speed em up. thank you for reading! :)


	8. Drawing notice!

**AN: **Alrighty! so your new chapter is on the way I swear. But I finally got to drawing what I feel Justine looks like :) arent you proud?

So, if youd like to take a look, just get yourself on down to my profile page and click the link under the area stated drawings lol you can redraw her if you like, or draw her how you pictured be sure you send it to me so I can see :p

Ta Ta for now, gotta get on that new chappy.


	9. Peep shows and updates

**AN:** Omg! lol im so sorry it took me so long :) but just for you guys, here's a long chapter for you. i hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has review and put this story on their faves and alerts! i love you all! :) Also, if you didnt read my Notice chapter. :) i have finally drawn what Justine looks like. so if you want to know what she looks like, or want to see more of her, Watch me on my **Deviantart ** xXMisheru-sanXx, because i will hopefully be putting more of her up. :)

but anywho! on with what you've all been waiting for!

* * *

We continued walking for a short while, then soon enough, we arrived at the dining hall. "Just walk to the table and sit. They will bring you whatever you wish." Stayne said. I began walking foreword, asking over my shoulder, "Hey. Aren't you gunna sit with me?"

"No." was his simple answer as he walked away. '_Fine then, be an ass muncher._' Besides, I still had things to sort out in my head. As I walked to the table, nearing to sit, I saw a few servants coming towards me. "Hello miss. Would you like to try our pig soup with a few frog legs?" I made a face, the servants becoming confused.

"Uh, eew? No I guess. I'll take anything that isn't gross, thank you." I said, turning away. I didn't wanna be rude, but that was just kinda nasty. Not only because all the servants were animals, and they seemed perfectly fine with saying it. It made me shudder inside.

As the servants left, I started thinking. Say it was possible for him to share dreams with me. Would it happen again? How often? And what if he found them repulsive? Would he become angry at me? Think it was my fault we were sharing dreams? What if he thought I was doing it on purpose? Well If we did continue to share dreams, it sure as hell wasn't my fault. Well...not that I'd have any problem with it.

I was asking myself too many questions now. So many to ask, and not enough answers. Hmm...i guess I could start at the beginning. Was it possible to share dreams? I'd have to ask 3 and 5 sometime later. Maybe after I was done with my tour. Whenever that would be, considering the knave wouldn't even know if I was done eating or not. Then lets see if we could. Would that mean we will continue to share dreams? And for how often?

'_Ahead of yourself again girl. Calm it down._' So instead I sat in silence, looking at all the things around me. The dining hall was large from what I could tell, customary colors of the queen. Red and black, diamonds and hearts everywhere. I was seated in a chair closest to the doors, as the table ran almost to the end of the hall, there being only one other door to my left at the end.

I assumed that was the kitchen, as I saw 2 servers coming back with a tray between them. "Here miss, your food." they said as they got closer. They looked like they were straining to hold the tray, so I grabbed it from them as they went to stretch and put it on the table. "Aah! Hey!" one of the frogs said, trying to hold on.

"Oh shove it. I'm helping you. You look like you need it." I said, smiling. They both turned to look at each other with strange expressions. "U-uh. Th-thank you miss. But y-you don't n-need to. That's w-what we're h-here for." and they both scampered away as quickly as they could, as if talking to me would get them in trouble. '_Hmph, whatever._'

I turned back to the tray, and lift the cover off. The foul stench of pig's feet and frog legs in some kind of soup greeted my senses. '_EEEEEEEEW! I told them NO!_' I screamed in my head, covering my mouth. I stood quickly, pushing the tray from me, as I walked out of the hall. Not something I needed to see OR smell.

Once I was a clear distance from the abomination known as my breakfast, I took the first right I found, down a random hallway. '_Well_,' I figured, '_since Stayne isn't here, I might as well walk around and give myself a tour_.'

* * *

I ended up walking around for a good hour or so, opening random doors as I went, until at the end of the hall, I came across big black double doors. '_Hmmm...there's only one other door like this in the castle right? But that has the ugly red thing's head on it. So, who's could this be?' _I scanned the spans of the door, realizing there was a large intricate, yet hidden unless you were looking for it, I right in the middle.

'_I? Why would there be an I?'_ I couldn't think of anyone I had met with an I in there name, So I treated this door like I had treated all the others. Every room I had walked into were empty, and I hadn't understood why until I was passed by 2 women talking about **"practically everyone is at the croquet game watching the queen." **

So I had walked into all those rooms without caring, and obviously not being caught. I pushed the door on the right open, leaving it so I could make a hasty retreat if need be, realizing this door was at the very end of the hall, with no other doors around it. As I walked inside, I first scanned it to make sure no one was inside,then slowly walked over to the bed.

The room had the same layout as mine did, bed on a raised platform of its own, a door I assumed lead to the closet on the right of the bed, curtains on the left. However, this room had another door just to the left of the closet, and a large bookshelf set up in front of the bed. I walked over to the bookshelf, running my hands over the books as I read a few titles.

_'__The History of Underland__','__The Many Uses of Herbs__', _and _'__How To Kill A Jabberwocky__' _were some of the titles that stuck out the most to me. "What in the hell is a Jabberwocky?" I whispered as I walked away from the bookshelf, and sat myself on the bed. It felt even better than my bed. The sheets were also silk, but instead of having a black comforter and a red sheet, this had black sheets and black comforter.

I laid back and closed my eyes, listening to myself breath, when suddenly I heard a noise. My eyes shot open and turned to the door I had left open, thinking someone was coming back, but I saw no one. I slowly got up, and headed to the window, thinking it might have come from outside, but as I pulled the curtain silently away to look, I heard the sound again. I turned from the window, walking back to the bed.

Maybe it was my imagination, it was rather quiet, that I almost didn't hear it. I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes and focused, trying to hear the noise again. When I did hear it again, instead of opening my eyes, I concentrated on what it could be. Then it hit me. It sounded like someone breathing. As I listened closer, I realized it was coming quickly, and labored. My first instinctive thought was, _'what if someone is dieing!' _

But as I listened for a few more seconds, I could hear a few groans as well. And the it hit me even harder. _'OMG! someone is in there masturbating! And I'm just laying here listening to them!' _I shot up quickly, making as little noise as I could, and walked briskly to the door. But...as I went to grab the handle and swing it closed behind me, my mind got the better of me.

_'I wonder who it could be...what if its some super hot guy? I wouldn't mind a free peep show. But then, what if hes fat and ugly? I wont be able to get that image out of my head for weeks. Or what if its a girl? I don't even look at MYSELF masturbating.' _I decided to take the risk anyways, as the phrase "Good choices come from experience, experience comes from bad choices." ran through my head.

I slowly walked away from the door, leaving it open for the same reasons as before, and scoot myself toward the bathroom door. The door was slightly crack, and I wondered how I didn't notice it when I had first come in. I sat on the side that the door was cracked, so that if they looked out, they wouldn't see me. I closed my eyes, and count in my head to 3, giving myself time to sike out.

When I couldn't think of any reason to turn away, I turned my head to the door, and slowly opened my eyes. What I saw nearly dropped my jaw off my face...

There stood the knave, in all his super Mr. Sexiness. I stopped breathing, and couldn't bring my eyes away as I took in his form. His head was tilted back, eyes closed in an almost painful expression. His mouth was slightly agape, and I could hear him taking short straggled breaths. My eyes moved down his body, taking in the scars on his chest, coming to rest on his abdomen. He had both hands non-gloved, as one clutched to the bathroom sink, the other holding himself to his stomach. Literally. His length went a small ways past his belly button, however, the perfect length to fit in his hand.

As I took in his size more, I realized something. His size was exactly the same as in my dream. Even though I could only feel him in my dream, I knew that it felt real, and that it HAD to be the same size. But...why would it be? How COULD it be? I gave up on thinking for the time being, and just stared at Stayne. I silently gave myself stalker points for just sitting there, practically falling in the door and drooling all over him. That's just not normal. I let my eyes slip closed as I thought of what he could be doing with himself instead of standing in there by himself. Aka: me.

"Your perfect" I said to myself. Suddenly all noise stopped, and my eyes snapped open. _'Oh no...did I say that out loud?'_ I held my breath, not chancing to look into the bathroom, in case he was looking for what the noise was. I counted 10 seconds in my head, when I heard him shift and close the door with a click.

I blew a breath out of my nose slowly, getting up without a sound, and closed the bedroom door silently behind me. Not until I had turned around, pressing my back to the door, did I react. I burst into a sprint, running as far from the door as I could get myself.

Turning the 5th corner I could find, I came face to chest plate with 3. Thankfully he was able to catch me at arms length, to keep me from breaking my nose. "Miss? Why are you in such a rush? Did someone else already tell you the queen wanted to see you?"

he said, looking as if he was sad. Aw, haha. He wanted to tell me. "um...yeah actually. And I was just in a hurry to get to her so she wouldn't be mad."

3 gave me a strange look, saying 'yeah right!' as we both burst out laughing. Me? Caring if she was mad or not? Never. So 3 and I walked in a comfortable silence until we reached her giant ugly door. I silently thought to myself that Stayne's door was much better. But I still didn't know what the 'I' stood for. As I pushed the doors open, the first thing that greeted my ears, was the shrill shriek of the queen.

"Where is that girl! Someone find her!" she yelled, making me wanna leave just to get out of her presence. " I'm right here. No need to yell. 3 was kind enough to come and get me." I said, irritated that I was still here. "Well, then. Now all we have to do is wait for the knave. Where is he then?" she said, sneering in my direction.

"Hell if I'd know. I don't tell him to report to me if that's what your implying." I said, turning to the side and crossing my arms. "Oh thank you great Justine. For taking my wants into consideration. I am forever grateful." I heard, turning to see Stayne waltzing into the room. He looked at me with a sneer, sarcasm dripping from is lip. If I hadn't suddenly thought back to just under an hour ago, I would have sneered back. But instead I looked away with a hint of a blush on my face. I heard Stayne "Hmm..." as we both turned to the queen.

She stared at the both of us for a short moment, before beginning. "As you both know, and should remember why I brought you here Justine, I want you to head to the white _Queen's_ castle, earn her trust and steal the crown for me. Correct?"

"Yupp. Sure do remember." I said, shifting from my toes to my heals, swaying the hem of my dress back and forth. "Well then, you will both be leaving early tomorrow morning, along with your guards..." "3 and 5" I said with a smile. "Yes...THEM. Now you may leave, I have things to do." she said, getting ready to go shit back down.

"But wait! if...Stayne and my guards have been banished with you...then how am I going to get close to the queen? Wont she be suspicious of me being with them?"

"That is a good question girl. HOWEVER! I already had it figured out. They will stay behind outside the castle and keep watch of you from the outside until you have acquired the crown. Then you will run, and they will help you escape. Which shall be easy as you will be on horseback. Now leave. Off with you then." And with that , she turned around and sat at her throne, as I was escorted out by 3 and 5, as Stayne had left before me.

_'Yeah, because that's real specific. What if they get caught sneaking outside? I know I wont be suspected because they were outside, but once I get the crown, how will they help me escape? Yeah, obviously you didn't figure it out.' _I said to myself, walking back to my room. As I went to enter, I turned to my guards, "Goodnight guys. I'm gunna pack for tomorrow, then ill see you in the morning, okay?" "Alright miss Justine." "We shall wake you in the morning."

I turned back to my room, softly closing the door getting ready to pack, silently pleading to dream of Stayne again tonight.

* * *

**I walked briskly back to my room, still wondering what the noise at my bathroom door was. It was very rare for me to indulge in such actions such as pleasuring myself, but for some reason that day, I couldn't help to control myself. Which was frustrating me to no end. Why did that girl affect me in ways I wouldn't dare to say out loud? **

** It didn't matter right now. I could figure things out later. I had though, come to terms with the fact that as long as this Justine girl was here, I would have to figure a lot of things out. So with that, I walked into my room, closing the double doors silently, going into my closet to pack, silently hoping to dream of Justine again tonight. **


End file.
